1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic component and in particular relates to an electronic component employing an isotropic magnetic material and an anisotropic magnetic material and having a built-in coil.
2. Description of the Related Art
The coil component described in Japanese Patent No. 5054445 is an example of a known electronic component employing an isotropic magnetic material and an anisotropic magnetic material and having a built-in coil. In an electronic component 510 of this type (electronic component of the related art), sheets 520, which are composed of an anisotropic magnetic material, are stacked on an upper surface and a lower surface of a coil 512, as illustrated in FIG. 21. In addition, a direction of easy magnetization of the sheets 520 composed of the anisotropic magnetic material is orthogonal to a central axis L500 of the coil 512. A region on the inner peripheral side of the coil 512 is filled with an isotropic magnetic material 535 and a region on the outer peripheral side of the coil 512 is also filled with the isotropic magnetic material 535.
Magnetic flux generated by the coil 512 draws a loop that advances along an outer peripheral side surface of the coil, a lower surface of the coil, an inner peripheral side surface of the coil and an upper surface of the coil in this order and then returns to the outer peripheral side surface of the coil. Here, in the electronic component 510, the direction of magnetic flux generated by the coil 512 changes to a direction of hard magnetization from the direction of easy magnetization inside the sheets 520. For example, as illustrated in FIG. 21, in a region A500 in the vicinity of a boundary of the sheet 520 with the isotropic magnetic material 535, the direction of the magnetic flux changes from a direction orthogonal to the central axis L500, which coincides with the direction of easy magnetization, to a direction parallel to the central axis L500, which coincides with the direction of hard magnetization. Therefore, it is difficult to obtain a high effective magnetic permeability in the electronic component 510.